


Luminescence

by MoonOverMorioh



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fix-It, Looke at them, M/M, general sweetness, im love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOverMorioh/pseuds/MoonOverMorioh
Summary: Aizen dreams of a time long ago, when he was a lieutenant and Kisuke was a captain.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Luminescence

Aizen's memories came to him in brilliant, iridescent colors. 

A bright, sunny day, where the breeze was cool and the sun was warm. 

Hand in hand, smiling. Walking down a long, beaten forest path to a special place. 

The light shines brightly, every sparkle is blinding, yet oh so pleasing. 

Aizen doesn't hear a word, they're conversation muffled ever so softly. 

They stopped at a creek, the water shimmered like liquid diamond, it was brilliant. The rocks were grey, a natural beauty.

The blond male had picked a flower while on they're walk. He presented it to the young Aizen. His chocolate hues practically sparkled as he saw the flower. 

He smiles and closes his eyes, face becoming painted like a cotton candy dream, melting back to it's core components as it darkens.

The captain gently puts the flower, a Camellia blossom, into the lieutenant's hair, just behind his ear so the flower is brilliantly visible.

Focusing, one could make out what he said.

'I love you..'

The worded response, he will never know. But, the kiss spoke all the words they needed to hear.

The sounds of rushing water, wind gently blowing, birds singing lovingly, and cicadas singing annoyingly drown out into silence.

He awoke with tears welling in his eyes. The room was cold, and dark. 

Kisuke was dead asleep next to him. He sighs softly. The past that no longer was still lingers heavy in his heart.

Fat, translucent blobs roll down his cheek. Kisuke sturs quietly.

"Mh.. Sosuke?.."

Aizen's breath stilled. Kisuke sat up. His hair was a mess, and some drool ran down his chin. 

"Aizen?.. Are you alright?"

"Yes- Im.. Im fine."

"You don't seem fine to me. Did you have a bad dream?"

Aizen quietly remembers his dream, and decides to go with it.

"Yes-.. I would rather not think about it.."

"Owh, c'mere honey..."

Kisuke wraps an arm around Aizen and pulls him close, then using the same hand he rubs soothing circles into Aizen's back.

Aizen sniffles softly, Kisuke wipes away his tears and kisses his head.

"You want to sit and look at the moon with me? I'll brew some tea."

"It's late.. But yes. I would love to Kisuke.."

"Great.. I'll go get the tea started then. I love you.."

Kisuke kisses Aizen on the cheek and rubs his shoulder before going shirtlessly to go start the tea. 

The night ended pleasantly, despite starting off the way it did. Aizen got to sit with Kisuke, gazing at the moon in all her glory.

Like a silver coin illuminated by heavens light, the moon shone amongst all the stars dimly twinkling in the sky.


End file.
